Catharsis in Chains
by InLoveWithTheEnemy
Summary: Disillusioned, outcast and suppressing a deep depression, Draco Malfoy is given two second chances. Which will he take: A glorious return to the hatred and superiority of his childhood? Or the treacherous uphill struggle of inclusion, acceptance and redemption in the eyes of the one who suffered the most? Post-DH, non epilogue compliant. Draco/Hermione.


Hermione bowed her head beneath the heavy drapes and into the cool December air. A light dusting of snow had settled on the flagstone steps down to the gardens, which were empty in the bitter cold of the midnight hour. She strolled to a bench on the far side and took a seat, pulling her fur cape tighter around herself. She breathed out wisps of white for a few moments, closing her eyes to the gentle hum of music and laughter from the Great Hall. It was Christmas Eve, the start of the festivities that would celebrate more than just Christmas. The Hall was bright with the faces of her old school friends and people from all parts of the wizarding world. But the number of Daily Prophet journalist's was stifling, forcing her to brave the numbing cold to escape another interview.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes, which were drawn to the small black granite block in the far corner of the garden, beneath a small willow. The sight of the stone, surrounded by everlasting blue forget-me-nots, amplified the harsh cold on her skin as she studied it. Beneath it lay Voldemort's bones. His tombstone was simply marked with the words: "Peace once more." Hermione rubbed her hands together as she read and re-read the words, her mind flashed with memories of the spring, and those that had never made it to the summer. The graves of those who had died in the Second Wizarding War were scattered throughout the grounds, with fitting tributes to those who had fallen.

The snow began to fall heavier, and Hermione stood to head back inside. As she stepped away from the bench, the sound of the wind dropped and the music disappeared. A few seconds later, a bright light blasted into the garden, smashing plant pots and tossing benches into the air. Hermione turned, hands fumbling in her cape for her wand. Another blast of light came soaring from over the stone walkway that ran alongside the gardens and up to the wall of the Hall. Hermione stepped onto the grass, her feet breaking the silence as they crunched the snow underfoot. Another flash of light came flying over, and Hermione tripped in an effort to avoid it. She fought her long cape for a moment before making it up onto one knee.

"I don't think so."

A voice sounded close behind her left ear. Hermione yelped, dashing forward. She turned as she ran, her cape now in the clenched fist of a man knelt on the grass. He was smiling manically. Another blast of light narrowly missed her as she snaked between the large flower pots and benches. Struggling to breathe, she made for now closed glass door back into the Hall. The music was louder now in her pounding ears, but her screams were lost as the party continued inside. Taking the steps two at a time, she reached for the door handle, but it swung open and shut, and she collided with the man who had left the Hall. Panting, she struggled to free herself from the tangle of arms, legs and her long dress, now wet from the snow and stuck to her skin. Another burst of light lit up the sky before Hermione freed herself, rolling sideways off of the unknown reveller. Breathing fast and short, she steadied herself on the stone railing before climbing to her feet, drawing her wand. The stone was blasted by her attacker, sending debris and dust into her face. A pair of hands pulled her down.

"Stay down."

Hermione rubbed her eyes until she could see who the voice belonged to. Crouched on his haunches beside her, his dark grey dress robes now chalky and wet, was Draco Malfoy. His nose was bleeding, and jutting at an angle that showed it was very much broken. He had his wand at the ready, peering through the gaps between the stonework. His free hand wiped at the blood that was gushing from his nose, staining the cuffs of his robes. Dazed, Hermione watched on. She caught her breath as he stood up, firing curses and disarming charms at the man who had rounded the last corner before the steps they were hiding on. Curses were fired back, but Draco ducked and dived his way down the steps until he was at the bottom, firing strong curses at his opponent. Hermione shivered in the snow, fingers trembling and numb as she tried to hold her wand. Pulling herself back up, she fired a curse that hit the man in the face. He shouted, falling backwards. Draco ran forward, wand still pointed at the man's body. He looked back up at her, his face hidden in shadow.

"I didn't think you'd listen to me, Granger."

Hermione bowed her head, trembling in silence. The man at Draco's feet began to move, pulling himself onto his side.

"Stay there!" Draco kicked him in the side, forcing him down onto his back. The man let out a hoarse laugh, rubbing his face.

"Just the man I wanted to meet. Mr Malfoy, I have a better offer for you than my brother ever had."


End file.
